Broken
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: After crash-landing on Earth, the Doctor must count on his friends to mend him up. However, a few people aren't too keen on having an alien within their presence. Whilst trying to recover the Doctor must face 3 things: The loss of a close friend, the chance at a new beginning and the unwanted encounters of xenophobia. Rated M for later chapters. Doctor Whump.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the hub as Jack rested his feet on his desk. A coffee on hand and his laptop open, he read through the recent files and reports on the last rift activity. It had been quiet these past few days and he'd almost wish something would happen, just to give him something to do. For the longer the tedious hours grew, the fewer excuses he could give himself to avoid doing the piles of paperwork he commonly circumvented.

His heart skipped a beat as some unknown entity must have read his thoughts for the main computers began to ring out. Jack stood from his desk narrowly avoiding spilling his coffee over his lap and went to the door to his office.

As he looked down he saw Gwen at the computer, first to respond to the alert.

"The rift again?" he asked, no surprise if he were correct

"No, the computer has just detected something approaching us at high speed, currently unidentified" Gwen replied as she rapidly typed it her board "It seems it has entered the atmosphere and is about the make a landing not far from Welsh border"

"Sure it's not a plane?" asked Ianto as he looked at the screen from behind her.

Gwen shook her head "Too small, we could research into airline flights headed over the country, but I still doubt it. Plus, it entered from earth's outer atmosphere which can only mean extra-terrestrial or a satellite".

By now Jack had made his way down the steps and was currently pulling on his coat. "Okay, Gwen keep in touch and update us on its route. Ianto, you're with me. If it is extra-terrestrial, then I want to get on it before any civilians and if they're friendly's then they might need our help"

Gwen set to work tracking the object and estimating its landing point. By the time Jack and Ianto had gotten into the SUV and onto the road, she patched through to Jack's earpiece.

"Go ahead Gwen"

"Jack it's just landed, and I was right, get onto the M4 and head straight for the border"

"Thanks Gwen, keep an eye out for any more activity" Jack put his foot down and sped down the motorway. He managed to make it within an hour. Luckily it was noon, and rush hour traffic had passed. Gwen directed them to the exact location, forcing them to leave the car and track over a hill.

Smoke had already begun to rise above the hill and Jack had many an idea of what would be on the other side, however his stomach flipped upon what they found.

At the bottom of a large crater spanning 200 yards, a small wooden police box sat tilted against the dirt. Jack immediately sprung into action as he ran down the hill and into the crater. Upon reaching the familiar box, a feeling of dread washed over him as he couldn't feel her comforting hum. She was silent.

"Jack, is it him?" Ianto questioned as he climbed down behind him

Jack failed to answer as he reached for his key and opened the door. Smoke billowed out of the ancient ship forcing the two men to cover their mouths. Once most of the smoke had gone down, Jack made the first move and entered the TARDIS.

He was surrounded by darkness; the only light was coming from the open door. "Ianto, open the doors wide and get some light in here"

Ianto followed Jack's orders and allowed some more light into the console room "What the hell?" he gasped under his breath, as he first noticed the sheer size of the ship.

"Doctor?" Jack adjusted his eyes to the rooms dim light, he could already tell the ship was damaged as smoke poured from the central console. He took out his flashlight and scanned the room "Doctor!"

The silence worried him. If the TARDIS was this badly damaged, then there's no telling what state her pilot was in.

"Jack!" Ianto called from one of the coral struts at the opposite side of the room. Jack made his way over to him and his heart sunk as his light illuminated the unconscious form of the Doctor.

Jack dropped to his knees next to the Time Lord "Shit" On the first inspection, it seemed the Doctor was lifeless, it was only when Jack checked his pulse could he breathe a sigh of relief. Blood oozed from a gash on his forehead and pooled onto the floor, more blood stained his suit trousers on his lower left leg, but what caught Jack's attention was his right arm. Its angle was off, he knew it was broken and needed immediate treatment.

"Ianto can you fetch the medical bag from under the console please?" Whilst Ianto went to retrieve the bag, Jack checked the Doctor's arm and breathing. He wasn't too happy with his rapid breaths and wanted to provide him assistance as soon as possible.

Ianto returned with a bag the size of a briefcase, he opened it and halted at the sight of its contents. Whilst equipped with some basic first aid, he wasn't familiar with this level of medical instruments.

"Don't worry" Jack noticed Ianto's reaction "Just do as I say"

Ianto nodded "Sir"

"Firstly I need you to get in contact with Martha for me and put her on speaker" Ianto proceded to take out his phone and flick through his contacts.

Meanwhile, Jack made use of the medical kit and set to work. Firstly, he retrieved the small head torch and placed it on his head to free both hands. He then took out the small oxygen mask and tank and placed it over the Doctor's nose and mouth.

"Looks like you've breathed in some of that foul air aye Doc?" Not surprised he didn't receive a reply, he didn't let it get to him as he heard a familiar voice

"Dr Jones" Martha answered

"Martha it's Jack"

"Oh Jack, hello"

"Hi. Listen I need you to get to Wales ASAP" he informed her as he placed temporary gauze over the bleeding wound on the Doctor's leg

"I can't right now Jack, I've got patients here"

"This isn't a personal call Martha. I've got an injured Timelord here just on the outskirts of Wales and he going to need some proper treatment"

"What do you mean!" she panicked

Jack began collecting the necessary supplies in order to make a splint for the Doctor's arm as he replied "We received an alert back at the hub. It was the TARDIS entering the atmosphere, but she's crash landed. By the looks of it he's got a bad break in his arm, several minor wounds located on his head and leg and possible toxic fumes in his lungs. He remained unconscious since we've got here so he's possibly got a serious concussion"

"Okay, keep him comfortable until a get there. Put him in a neck brace and control any bleeding. I'll try to get the Unit Helicopter to drop me off" she answered

"Will there be room for us?" Jack asked

"There isn't any need, I was just planning on treating him in the TARDIS, she's best equipped for him"

Jack sighed "That's the thing Martha. The TARDIS is dark, there's no light or sounds coming from her console. If it were up to me, I'd say she was dead"

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've written any stories, so I hope I'm not too rusty.**

 **If you like what you've read so far, I know it's not much, please leave a review. Thanks**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 30 minutes since Jack ended his call with Martha and not much had changed. He had attempted to find the TARDIS med bay and retrieve the neck brace and other supplies for the Doctor. But upon his inspection, he found the TARDIS corridors in darkness and not just your ordinary 'switch off the lights' kind of darkness. No, Jack almost felt like he was looking into a black hole, it was empty, he couldn't make out anything beyond the metal frame work of the door leading to the infinite depths of the TARDIS.

A chill went down his spine, he was getting cold, which wasn't like him. His energy kept him warm except for adverse weather, it was one of the plus sides of his immortality.

But something was definitely wrong. Not only was the TARDIS dark, and silent but now she was getting cold. All the more signs that her life force had been lost in the crash. He wanted to mourn her but he was too worried about saving her pilot. Perhaps when the Doctor was patched up, he could tell him what happened, perhaps the TARDIS has simply shut down her systems to save her console.

When Jack went back to Ianto and the still unconscious Doctor, he slipped off his long coat and placed it over the Time lord.

"I don't like how cold it's getting in here, Martha needs to hurry" Jack noted

"Funny you should say that" replied Ianto "I think I can hear the helicopter close by"

Jack jumped to his feet and ran to the open doors that provided the only natural light within the console room. He looked around and eventually spotted the helicopter that he recognised as UNIT's own. It landed and he watched as Martha jumped out of the helicopter with her kit and took off again.

As she ran towards him he shouted over the noise of the propellers "Where are they going!"

"Don't worry! We've got a plan, let's get inside!" she exclaimed

Martha and Jack both stepped into the TARDIS and there was a second of worry within Martha's eyes upon seeing the beloved ship, before her professionalism washed over her and she immediately stepped into action.

"Where is here?" she asked

Ianto called out from his perch beside the Doctor and Martha followed him. Her brow furrowed at the sight of her friend but she must not let it get to her.

"We thought it best to bring you all to UNIT as I believe their medical base to be much more equipped than Torchwoods" she said

Jack shook his head "How are we supposed to get there if the chopper just flew off, like I said Martha, the TARDIS is damaged, possibly worse. There's no flying her or accessing her med bay"

"I know, that's why the pilot is in the air again. That helicopter is fit with a large device mainly used to pick up large debris and heavy metal, perfectly capable of picking up the TARDIS and transporting her back to UNIT with us inside" She explained, "They just need to wait for my ready"

"Not sure if I like it but, it's the best we got. Ianto, I want you to head back to the hub, we can't leave Gwen on her own. I'm going to head to UNIT with Martha. I'll keep you informed" said Jack

Ianto nodded "Yes sir"

Once he was gone, Martha set to work. It was only now that Jack noticed the large medical bag Martha had brought with her. She opened it up and immediately retrieved the neck brace from within and with Jacks help placed it on The Doctor. She then followed with placing his arm in a temporary splint, a little more refined than Jack's makeshift one.

"How long was he here before you found him?" asked Martha

"We got the signal come through before he crashed and arrived on scene about ten minutes later"

Martha sighed "If you said there were fumes before and he was breathing them in for ten minutes, I'm worried about his lungs" Martha turned up the oxygen before taking out her radio

"Greyhound 19 come in" she called

The radio came to life as an older man replied " _This is Greyhound 19, go ahead"_

Jack could tell she was speaking to the pilot or co-pilot of the helicopter as he could heard the engine in the background.

"Are you locked on and in position for return to base?"

 _"Affirmative Ma'am, we have the cargo secured and ready for take-off, please ensure you are safely secured and ready for turbulence, I don't know how gently I can keep the cargo in place"_

"If the TARDIS is still a little bit functioning then we shouldn't feel too much. Ready when you are Captain"

 _"Yes Ma'am"_

Jack and Martha stopped themselves from falling on the Doctor as the TARDIS shook for a few seconds before everything stood still once more.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jack, sincerity in his voice

"To say he crashed from such a height that even caused the TARDIS so much damaged, I'm actually surprised he's not in worse shape. But then again, I haven't managed to take a look at what's going on inside yet. Outside, his arm could use realigning and a cast for a month, depending on the outcome. A few minor cuts and a head wound that I'd like to get scanned for any damage. His lungs could be infected not to mention any internal bleeding or other broken bones we've missed" Martha answered

Jack sighed before placing a gentle hand on the Doctor's head, caressing his hair "He's been through worse, he'll make it through this one too"

"As long as he has help" Martha clarified

Jack furrowed at Martha "Well of course he's going to have help what are you saying?"

"You know what the Doctor's like Jack, he'll most certainly have our help whenever he might ask. But sometimes, he won't ask. I can already tell this is going to be a tough recovery. He might want to walk out and leave as soon as he wakes. But he can't do that with the TARDIS like this. He's going to need some tough love" she replied

Jack thought it over. He knew Martha was right. The Doctor was never good at sitting still and once they figured out the full extent of his injuries he was looking at a few weeks in a hospital bed. Martha was going to take position as his full time Doctor, so Jack was going to need to be by his side until he and the TARDIS were ready for travel.

"You're right. Best just make him comfortable"

"As soon as we arrive, we'll transport him to the medical building and run the tests. Best to let the Brigadier know he's coming. He certainly won't be too happy, not when his favourite Time Lord is hurt"


	3. Chapter 3

It took a further half an hour to arrive back at the UNIT base in London. Jack couldn't help but count the seconds as he was too focused on getting the Time lord the much needed attention he required and every minute away from it was life threatening.

A gentle sway and sudden thump within the ship told Jack and Martha that they had landed. A further communication over the radio confirmed it. Jack ensured the Doctor was as comfortable as possible as Martha ran out to retrieve the awaiting medical team.

A few minutes later she returned with a gurney and two UNIT medical staff, both of which stopped to admire the sheer and unexpected size of the TARDIS.

"Now please!" ordered Martha

The two medics quickly snapped out of their trance and proceeded to push the gurney over to where Jack was waiting with the Doctor.

"Okay, pass me the back board so we can slide it under him, then we will strap him down and transfer him to the base"

"Yes ma'am" replied the older of the two

He reminded Jack of an older Ed Sheeran, slightly taller but incredible ginger hair. Jack continued to stick by the Doctor's side as the team of medics placed the back board next to the Doctor's unconscious form.

"Jack, i need your help to roll him onto his side, then these two will push the board under him and we will slowly lower him down again. Be gentle as i don't know of any other injuries until we can perform the scans" said Martha

"Gotcha"

And just like that they proceeded to place the board under the Doctor before rolling him back in place and then strapping him down. Once that was done they carefully picked him up and placed him on the gurney. Still there was not a sound from the Time lord.

The two assisting medics pushed and pulled the gurney whilst Martha and Jack walked along at either side.

Jack took in his surroundings of the UNIT base, it seems the helicopter pilot had elected to land the TARDIS just outside the doors to the hospital in the middle of the open grounds. A few soldiers, but not many, began to watch the commotion.

Jack gathered that all of the soldiers watching were injured in some shape or form. Had they been on patrol they'd probably get in trouble.

The Doctor was pushed up a ramp and into a large black building. Once inside they were led down a corridor that was lined with white floors and walls. Jack's nose was instantly hit with a strong sense of antibacterial cleaners. They rounded a few more corridors passing a few nurses and a front desk.

Eventually they went through a set of large double doors and then into a room of the right. The room was only big enough to accommodate one patient which would also provide the Doctor some privacy. News of his arrival will have already travelled and soon the heads of the base will make an appearance.

"Alright, Jason can you go a retrieve the new universal mobile scanner please, i want to get an MRI and a CT immediately" Martha asked the ginger medic. "Tim you stay with me and help me evaluate"

Jack noticed the nervous expression on the younger medics face. He wasn't much taller than Martha making him half a foot shorter that Jack. He had quite a baby face and his short black hair was slicked back.

"In training?" he asked

Tim looked up at Jack acknowledging him for the first time. "Yeah" he smiled clearly still nervous.

Martha was stood next to the Doctor and had picked up a pair of scissors, ready to remove his suit. "Tim has been with us just under 3 months. He knows what he's doing when it comes to his patients, he just needs a bit of confidence don't you?"

Luke had wheeled a cart over to Martha, ready to provide her with whatever she needed "I'm confident with human Patients"

Jack nodded understanding "Ah, first alien huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well just listen to Martha and you'll be fine. I can't say the same for you nightingale, you are certainly going to be on the firing end when he wakes up and finds out that you've destroyed his favourite suit"

"Well he's gonna have to wake up first to stop me" she replied as she finished removed his jacket, shirt and tie. She then removed his shoes, socks and trousers, leaving him in his boxers and dignity. Finally they were able to get a full view of his injuries and truthfully they were surprised. "Okay, i'm going to go head to toe and make a full list of injuries then proceed from there. However, i'm quite surprised that he's not worse"

Just then Jason returned with a black 15 inch scanner that looked much like a portable tablet. He placed it on top of the cart before picking up a chart and pen and readying to jot down notes.

Martha examined the deep gash on the Doctor's forehead that had stopped bleeding but left a hefty amount of blood trailing down the side of his face. "Okay this is a little deep but not too worrying a few stitches will sort that out, it's the inside i'd like to take a look at" Martha took a small pen light out from her pocket and check the Doctor's pupil response "Nice and quick, no obvious brain damage but i'd still like to get that scan, Tim" The young medic quickly collected his supplied and began to clean and stitch the Time Lord's head wound.

Martha then moved down to the Doctor's arm which was still bent awkwardly even in the splint. "I can tell he's got a solid break in possibly both ulna and radius. No damage to his ribs or left arm. No bruising on his hips, chest and abdomen so he might have even gotten away with any internal bleeding" Martha then examined his legs "Looks they he's got a nasty wound on his inner left knee, we will do a scan and make sure there is no ligament damage. I can't feel any further injuries in his legs or feet which is good"

"Good!" Jack exclaimed "It's a miracle! You didn't see how far he crashed from. He should be in pieces"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions Jack, we still need to take his scans but from what i can see he has escaped from a lot more serious injuries. However, until i find out his brain hasn't taken any damage then we can breath" Martha replied

She then turned and picked up the scanner that Jason had left for her. "Okay Tim will you take over for Jason so we can complete the scans" Tim finished stitching the gash leaving the dressing until after the scans, he then went to take the chart off of Jason. Jason and Martha both stood at either side of the bed and each held an end of the scanner in their hands as they held it over the Doctor's head.

"What is that?" asked Jack

"Universal scanner, our technicians came up with it using pieces left behind after the Sontaran attack. Useful to get MRI, CT and X-ray images of patients on the field but can also come in handy when your in a rush and have no time to wheel someone into the bigger machines" Martha explained "The down side is you can only get images of bits of the body at a time as you hold it over the patient, which for him isn't too bad as i'm not worried"

The scanner proceeded to come to life and take pictures of the Doctor's brain as they held it a couple of inches above him. After a minute a female voice came from the scanner " _Scan Complete. Please select further instruction_ "

"Save the image and then we'll do his arm"

Over the next ten minutes Martha and James took scans of the Doctor's head, arm, neck, chest and knee whilst Jack and Tim watched. Jack patiently waited to hear if anything was life threateningly wrong but the way Martha smiled at him helped ease his nerves.

"Okay, so he has banged his head quite badly on his frontal lobe but all that will come out of it is a moderate concussion. He has broken both bones in his lower right arm clean though so we will cast that up and it should take a few weeks for it to heal up, it's usually longer in humans terms but as he heals faster he shouldn't take that long. The ligaments in his knee are undamaged but as the gash is rather deep i would avoid any weight on it for a few days. His lungs seem to have taken quite a lot of smoke in them so they are going to be quite weak for a few days until he can clear them out. He has sustained no further damage to his neck, chest or spine so I am happy to take the neck brace off. We'll will finish dressing his wounds and then i'd like to set up a saline solution and some antibiotics for his lungs and knee"

"So he's going to be okay?" asked Jack

"Unless there's something I've missed which i doubt, then he's going to be fine. We just need to wait for him to wake up and see"

"You're an angel nightingale" Jack kissed her on the head

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a lot of stuff to figure out" she said

"Yeah" Jack sighed "Like why he crashed in the first place"


	4. Chapter 4

A hour had passed since the Doctor had arrived at UNIT and been treated by Martha and her team. Both her and Jack were still astounded by how little the Doctor had in fact been injured. The sheer manor of the crash would immediately account for all fatalities on sight, even with the Doctor's advanced biology, it was miraculous.

His most serious injury, being his arm, was easily dealt with. After another scan, Martha correctly aligned the bone whilst Jason applied the bandage before beginning to cast it up to his elbow.

Martha had placed him on an IV with Time Lord friendly Antibiotics for his knee, which had now been stapled, wrapped up and elevated with a pillow. His forehead was now covered with a small bandage. Martha suspected he would suffer with a mild concussion so also provided him with his own set of painkillers that she kept in her kit, in case of emergencies.

The neck brace had been removed but she had opted to keep the oxygen mask in place, worried that he may still have trouble with his lungs after the intake of foul smoke within the TARDIS. Even with his respiratory bypass system, she wanted to be safe.

A number of bruises had begun to appear on the Doctor's body, however the weren't surprised considering his other injuries he would have been knocked here and there. Jack had volunteered to gather a UNIT T-shirt from a nearby closet and dress him in it before covering him with a blanket.

Martha had instructed both Jason and Tim to go over the scans of the Doctor and would be in to join them later. First she intended to inform the colonel of the Time Lord's arrival.

"Do you really need to?" Jack asked her

"As head physician it's my duty to inform the current head of base of any changes on duty" she replied, her tone remaining serious

Jack raised and eyebrow "Even with the Doctor?"

"Especially with the Doctor. Every solider on base has read his file as part of their training. They all know about him and i'm pretty sure word would have already got out about his arrival" Considering the size of the base, Martha was still surprised at how quickly word got around, even without the com's.

"So by informing the colonel, i can request a some privacy for him whilst he recovers and also a place to store the TARDIS"

Jack nodded "Good thinking, wouldn't want any fan boys popping in"

Martha smirked "Fan boys?"

"Oh come on, your telling me you haven't seen how they react whenever he's here?" Jack gawped.

"Well he did receive constant salutes when he helped with the Sontaron attack" she thought

"Bet that ticked him off" Jack laughed

"Oh yes, big time" Martha smiled "Anyway, he should be fine for now, i won't be long, if you need anything or if he wakes up, just press the alert button. His cast should be dry by now, but if he does wake make sure he doesn't move it too much."

Jack saluted her "Yes ma'am"

Martha left him alone. Jack sat in the chair next to the Doctor's bed as he held his hand. He unconsciously began to stroke the back of the Time lord's hand as he began to recall the events of the past few hours.

To think that he was just going to have a regular day at work, collect anything from the rift, perhaps have a drink then spend the night at Ianto's. Yet here he was in London, watching over the Doctor who had been injured in a crash that has possible damaged the TARDIS to the point of her death.

Perhaps, when Martha comes back he could take a quick trip out to the old girl and see if he missed anything. Perhaps she has just placed her self into standby to save her power, after a crash like that she would need to save it. But then again, as he thought about it, there had been no visible damage to her structure at all, meaning that her shields were up upon landing, making it more possible that she was in fact just in a sort of sleep mode to repair what minor damages she may have conceded.

The only question now was, what caused the crash in the first place? Perhaps he would get his answer now as he felt the Doctor's fingers curl in his hand.

Jack snapped out of his train of thought as he looked over at the Time Lord's face, from what you could see of his brow under the bandage, it was furrowed but his eyes remained closed.

"Doctor, you waking up?"

The Doctor groaned, he seemed to try and lift his broken arm but gave up quickly. He then did the same with his good arm and proceeded to ungracefully lift it to his face. Most likely to remove the oxygen mask.

"I think you should leave that on Doc, at least until your lungs are all clear" Jack said and he gently took hold of the Doctor's hand and brought it down to his side again were he continued to caress it.

"Jack?"

"I'm here" the immortal replied

The Doctor began to open his eyes but immediately shut them again upon seeing the lights above his bed, they were definitely too bright. Jack quickly got up and turned them down for him, hoping it would help. The Doctor tried once more and this time managed to keep his eyes open but only slightly.

"Where...?" He managed to speak up which only sent him into a coughing fit.

Jack went over to the bedside cabinet and poured a glass of water, then found a straw. He then proceeded to remove the oxygen mask from the Doctor's face "Here Doc, take a drink this should help" Whilst the Doctor calmed down and gently latched onto the straw, Jack used his other hand to press the alert button.

After a few sips the Doctor seemed satisfied so he placed the glass down. "How are you feeling?"

"Head...feels weird" he whispered

"You are in UNIT, Martha is taking care of you. Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked

The Doctor shook his head which he instantly regretted as it caused his head to hurt and the room to spin.

"The TARDIS crashed just on the outskirts of Cardiff. We caught it on our computers which is how we found you. You were unconscious inside so i called Martha in and we brought you here. It's only been a few hours since" Jack explained

The Doctor simply moaned in response "My head"

Jack tried to sympathise with the Time Lord, concussions are no picnic "You received a nasty wack on the forehead during the crash. You're probably gonna suffer from a mild concussion for a few days. You've got some pain killer in your IV, perhaps when Martha comes back she can top it up for you"

The Doctor seemed to be struggling however, Jack became worried that they might have in fact missed something and he was more injured than they thought.

"Jack" he cried

"I'm here sweethearts"

"TARDIS?"

Jack paused for a second, considering what to say "Shes here too, we brought her with us, so shes safe until you get better. Why don't you try to get some more rest aye?" he spoke

"The TARDIS?"

Could the Doctor even hear Jack or was he in too much pain? Where was Martha? He pressed the alert button again, just to be sure. "It's okay Doc" trying to comfort him.

"No..." He cried out. Squeezing his eyes shut. "My head...it's empty"

Jack was becoming more worried "What do you mean it's empty?"

The Doctor's breathing was beginning to become more laboured, Jack was about to placed the mask back over his face before he spoke up again and his heart sank.

"It's empty...the TARDIS is...gone...i can't feel her...it's empty...where is she!"


End file.
